


Poof

by caimanriseup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, F/M, it's light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimanriseup/pseuds/caimanriseup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is struggling with her newest work and gets help from a certain seatroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poof

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fabulous drawing here: http://k4rkl3s.tumblr.com/post/42174649089/every-time-eridan-sees-rose-at-the-coffee-shop .

Rose gave a sigh of annoyance, writing the barest of sentences before deleting it quickly. Sometimes the words flowed like a river, carving a beautiful landscape on the page. Other times, they were more like small droplets leaking from a faucet. Now was one of the latter times.

Pushing back the computer a bit, Rose absentmindedly watched other patrons mull about the small, quaint coffee shop. Rose was, of course, aware how utterly cliché it was to work on her newest novel in a coffee shop, but it was somewhere outside the house that had free wi-fi and made a decent cup. Besides, there was nothing wrong with supporting a local business.

The bell above the door gave a soft ring as another customer stepped in. Rose grinned upon seeing him and pulled her laptop back, doing her best to be preoccupied. After a few minutes of ordering, he sat down in the seat opposite her. She tried her best not to laugh as she pretend to be completely enamored with her word processor. Rose tapped a few keys, feeling purple eyes, so like hers, practically burning a hole through her skull. The chair squeaked as he inched closer, his hand almost touching hers. Still, she ignored him. It was better to break him of his passive-aggressiveness, even if it bordered more on the aggressive side. 

“Rose, are you gonna fuckin look at me or wwhat?” Eridan said, his peculiar accent washing over her in waves.

“Oh, I didn’t even see you come in.”

“Wwhatever, wwhat are you doin? Wwritin some more of that wwizard rubbish?”

Rose frowned. Rubbish was right. No matter what she did, she could not figure out how to get past this part in the story. “I was.”

Without a second thought, Eridan snatched away her computer. She gave a small shout of protest, but figured it was pointless to argue. He scanned the screen briefly before setting it down and starting to type. In a few seconds, he shoved it back roughly into her, arms crossed across his thin chest.

Warily, she scanned it over. Her eyes widened. Of course, this was perfect, how could have been so blind not to see it? It needed a bit of tweaking and the deletion of superfluous ws and vs, but she was sure this was exactly what she needed to continue. “How did….”

“Obvvious to anyone wwith eyes. You really need to step up your game,” he said, taking a casual sip of his coffee. “Characterization is weak as hell.”

She snapped, “It’s fine.” She knew he was right, he always knew how to challenge her. It was like magic, poof.

Eridan got up. “Wwell, I got to leavve.”

Rose raised a hand, asking for him to wait. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, playfully tugging his ear fin, but not too hard that it should hurt, probably.


End file.
